


I'm Having The God Of Mischief For Dinner

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, it's the other way around ;), the title lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Would it help your self-control if I removed my undergarments?” Loki asks sweetly. </i>
</p>
<p> <i>“No, no it would not,” Tony states firmly. “If I am presented with a naked god of food sex I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Having The God Of Mischief For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: _Avengers Movieverse, Loki/any, Loki is fascinated by these Midgardians and their edible body paints/aerosols of whipped cream/whatever you're having yourself and other foodie fetishes. He spends a LOT of time experimenting with "any" to discover the best one. He licks his lips often. Because Hiddles licking his lips *does* things to me_
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/368452.html?thread=64041796#t64041796

“JARVIS, take note: ice cream and sex should not be mixed unless there’s a bowl involved.”

 

“Very good Sir. Which filename do you wish me to save this enlightening piece of information under?”

 

“Loki.”

 

Said god of mischief slowly withdraws the finger nestled between his lips with a light _pop_. “I have my own file?” he queries as he cleans the remainder of the vanilla ice cream from Tony’s stomach with another sweep of the long digit.

 

Tony shrugs. “I keep files on everyone. That way I have a better chance of not forgetting important things like birthdays or that Pepper is allergic to pears.”

 

“Strawberries,” JARVIS corrects automatically.

 

“I knew it was a fruit; I get points for knowing that much.”

 

Loki’s eyes light up immediately. “Strawberries and whipped cream – we should try that one next.”

 

The Norse god leans over the edge of the bed and returns with a carton of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. He places the strawberries on the bed and appraises Tony’s body as an artist would a blank canvas. He eventually squirts a line of cream along Tony’s thigh and another across his nipples, skirting the arc reactor. Satisfied, Loki retrieves his strawberries and reclines by Tony’s hip, his long legs stretching towards the head of the bed. With infinite care the deity selects a strawberry and runs it along the engineer’s thigh to gather the cream. He then slowly brings the fruit to his lips and takes a sensuous bite. Loki’s eyes close as he masticates and relishes the flavours dancing across his tongue. He then tips his head back to swallow, and when he again opens his eyes he licks his lips in satisfaction.

 

Tony groans. “ _Fuck_. Do you know how sexy that was? Do you? Do you realise that you’ve just made me, Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist – jealous of a piece of fruit? Do you understand how big of a deal that is, because I don’t think you do. Why are you not the god of sex on top of all your other elaborate titles?”

Loki smirks. “Is that a genuine question or your way of implying that you tire of the foreplay?”

 

“Vixen, you know I never tire of the foreplay...But yes to both.”

 

Loki chuckles before devouring another strawberry. “On Asgard the ladies (and lords) of court have always vied with one another to be given the title of most beautiful, most fertile, most desirable. In time Odin grew weary of the fighting and decreed that one god shall not hold dominion over these attributes; instead all those who desire the title shall be granted it if they are deemed worthy. The decree may have dampened the eternal bickering at court but it did rather devalue the title. I personally did not need such a badge of dubious honour to lure the unsuspecting into my bed and so never petitioned the Allfather to receive it when I came of age.”

 

“Yeah, I can totally see that,” Tony says as his eyes sweep Loki’s body. “Being nicknamed _Silvertongue_ probably helped too.”

 

“And as god of chaos and mischief my lovers always assume that I know plenty of _tricks_ to make them scream.”

 

“That thing you did on my birthday.” Tony closes his eyes and releases a wanton moan. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”

 

Loki grins – proud and gleeful and just a little bit predatory. “Yes, that was rather enjoyable wasn’t it?”

 

“God of understatements,” Tony states, prompting Loki to laugh. 

 

The trickster picks up his strawberries and gracefully changes his position until he is straddling Tony’s hips. The engineer opens his eyes and watches intently as Loki selects a strawberry and drags it through the cream across Tony’s nipple. Tony’s gaze follows the trajectory of those nimble fingers as the strawberry is gradually brought to his lips. He takes a bite of the sugary fruit and stares straight at Loki as he chews. The god watches him eat with a small but deeply interested smile. Tony swallows and Loki swoops down to capture his lips, his tongue easily slipping into Tony’s mouth. The engineer threads his fingers through the hair at the base of Loki’s neck to hold him in place as his tongue does battle with the trickster’s. Loki growls – possessive and pleased – when Tony moves from his mouth to his jaw, the hand at Loki’s neck gently guiding the god into the best position for Tony to bite down on the fluttering pulse in Loki’s neck. The deity gasps and his fists clench in the surrounding bed sheets as Tony’s lips move to the sensitive flesh below Loki’s ear.

 

“Can we have sex now?” Tony murmurs as his teeth tug playfully at Loki’s earlobe. 

 

“Not yet,” Loki responds breathily. “If you indulge my curiosity a little longer I promise that you will be rewarded handsomely.”

 

“Fine,” Tony sighs. “But make it quick. I don’t think you realise how much self-control it’s taking for me not to flip you over and fuck you senseless. I should get a medal for how much self-control I’m exerting right now. Seriously, forget the Olympics; they should be handing out those gold medals to anyone who can handle having a practically naked sex god parading in front of them without losing their mind.”

 

“Would it help your self-control if I removed my undergarments?” Loki asks sweetly.

 

“No, no it would not,” Tony states firmly. “If I am presented with a naked god of foodsex I cannot be held responsible for my actions.”

 

Loki snickers as he sits back on Tony’s hips. He once again carefully considers his canvas before a wicked grin spreads across his face. “Now _there’s_ an idea,” he says softly as he returns to his supplies at the base of the bed.

 

“Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?” Tony asks the room at large as Loki re-emerges with a tube of chocolate body paint. The trickster continues to grin as he rips the boxers from Tony’s body. With a flick of his thumb Loki opens the tube of paint and carefully drips it over Tony’s erection. Tony hisses and arches up as the paint (which is warmer than it should be) makes contact with his already sensitive skin. “Loki, what are you-”

 

“Hush, and let me give you your reward for your patience thus far.”

 

Tony attempts to protest, but then Loki’s tongue is running along the underside of his erection and all that escapes his lips is a curse and the deity’s name. Loki smirks and continues to use long languid strokes to strip the warm chocolate from Tony’s cock. When he is done he repeats the process, this time making sure to lap up whatever chocolate drips onto Tony’s balls. Tony makes his way onto his elbows to gain a better view of Loki feasting on his cock. The trickster notices the attention and moves to suck on the head of Tony’s dick. The engineer groans and shallowly thrusts up into Loki’s waiting mouth. “Silvertongue indeed,” Tony hisses, prompting Loki to smirk and swallow as much of the inventor as possible.

 

Tony’s been hard for so long that it does not take him long to come undone under the combined attack of Loki’s talented mouth and probing fingers. Loki releases the now limp flesh from between his lips and carefully licks his lips to ensure that he catches all of Tony’s cum. He then returns to his place astride Tony’s hips and kisses him. “The taste of your seed is accentuated by the accompaniment of the chocolate,” Loki whispers against Tony’s lips.

 

“Point taken,” Tony grumbles. “Foodsex good, impatience bad. Now promise that we are going to do that again or I am going to pout until I get my way.”

 

“Next time I shall add sprinkles,” Loki says with a grin that is a hundred dirty promises in one.

 

“And put a cherry on top?”

 

“We have cherries,” Loki says as he returns to his basket of goodies.

 

Tony huffs a breath of laughter as Loki places a small dish of cherries and a tube of strawberry body paint on his chest. “I honestly never would have pegged you as a guy with a food kink.”

 

“I enjoy experimenting with items that do not exist in the rest of the Nine Realms,” Loki replies with a casual shrug. “Now hush. I only have a few more articles to test, and then we may move onto the flavoured lubricants.”

 

Tony’s eyes immediately brighten. “Do you have a blueberry one? Because if you do there’s this position I’ve read about that I know you’ll love and I’ve been _dying_ to give it a go.”

 

“I have a blueberry muffin flavoured condom.”

 

“Oh that is good – that will definitely come in handy for this other trick I want to try.”

 

Loki grins and opens the cap of the strawberry body paint.


End file.
